ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chun-Li
How Chun-Li joined the Tourney After retiring, Chun-Li finds life less than what she had hoped for, still feeling uneasiness. Eventually, incidents involving disappearances and abductions reach her, which rouse her fighting spirit, convincing her to return to the fight. Soon, she is tracked down by Hunter the Cheetah, who reveals to her evidence of Shadaloo's return. She tells Hunter that she is not just fighting for her father but also for herself, and that she will continue to be a cop. Donning her outfit, she returns to Interpol and teams up with Hunter and Sgt. Byrd to take down the Shadaloo Intimidation Network and discover what really happened to M. Bison. After she recovers from being defeated by Master Hand, she enters the Smash Bros. Tourney to take down Shadaloo Intimidation Network once and for all. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Listens to police chatter. After the announcer calls her name Chun-Li does her Kikosho yelling "KIKOSHO!!!!!". Special Attacks Kikoken (Neutral) Chun-Li says "Kikoken!" and shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. Hazanshu (Side) Chun-Li says "Hazanshu!" and somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. Tenshokyaku (Up) Chun-Li says "Tenshokyaku!" and leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly. Spinning Bird Kick (Down) This is one of Chun-Li's signature moves. Chun-Li says "Spinning Bird KICK!", jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. Senretsukyaku (Hyper Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Chun-Li says "You asked for it!", does a dashing kick followed by a Lightning Kick, and finishes with a reverse thrust kick. Hosenka (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Chun-Li will crouch down and say "Try and dodge THIS!" before delivering a sliding side kick, then a Lightning Kick and a Tenkukyaku. Unless these fail to connect, she will then perform a flashier rising variation of her Spinning Bird Kick as she says "HOSENKA!", before finishing off with an upside-down double-legged kick upwards. She then spins downward right-side up as the opponent is blasted out of the arena. Victory Animations #Chun-Li hops happily in place laughing and shows the peace sign saying "I did it!". This victory pose has appeared in every appearance of Chun-Li to date. #Chun-Li gives a yawn then sits down and begins snoring. #Chun-Li crosses her arms and says "I guess all my training paid off, huh?". On-Screen Appearance Chun-Li walks in bowing and asks "You ready for this?" before assuming her fighting stance. Special Quotes *Hey, someone call animal control! (When fighting Reshiram or Zekrom) Trivia *Chun-Li shares her English voice actress with Hypno, Mamiya, Karin, Lagoona Blue, and Pyrrha. *Chun-Li shares her Japanese voice actress with Wonder Woman, Beth, Rachel, and Rukia. *Chun-Li, along with Talim from the Soul series, Sailor Mercury from the Sailor Moon anime series, and Adeline from the Kirby series, makes a cameo appearance in Batman's ending, sleeping under a tree. *In Tourney 1, Hunter the Cheetah is Chun-Li's rival. In Tourney 2, she gets a second rival who is the same character, but from a different Spyro series. Likewise, in the latter game she gets a midgame opponent whose name is Torune Aburame. Category:Female characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters